You're the One
by Urania Black
Summary: Greg makes his first case personal when his daughter is attacked. Sequel to Holding Out for a Hero.
1. Little Boy Lost

**Title: **You're the One

**Summary:** Greg hires Nina to be the new lab tech and Grissom upgrades Greg to CSI Level One. His first case has to do with a nine year old boy who was sexually abused and then murdered.

**Notes:** Here's the second Episode. I'm trying to keep up maybe an update of every two days because of work and time and money. Wait... money doesn't have anything to do with this so we'll just forget that. Anyway I have a new favorite person Kathryn Mason-Sykes. Your reviews always make me laugh. Okay I'll stop talking…typing…whatever and let you get on with reading the story. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

**Semi-IMPORTANT Notes: **Alright I've been watching Mystic River for the past few days while I was sick. Talk about angst. Anyway the idea for the case in this episode came from that movie so if it looks familiar in the beginning that's because it is. Also I've been doing lots of research just for this case and the crazy killer which is why it has taken me so long. You'll have to know a little about Christianity and the bible to understand a little of it. But have no fear I will try and make everything as clear as possible. Most of the ideas for this came from Revelations if you're curious though. Yes, I know I have lots of notes this time, but I think they're a little important. This fic will be mostly a case-file fic and the only real drama will be between Nina, Greg, and Nick because they are now all living together. Marie and Shawn will make a few guest appearances along with Cassie and Lindsey.

**Chapter One:** Little Boy Lost

Little boy lost  
In little boy land  
How much does it cost  
To understand  
Little boy say  
Why do you cry  
And how much will you pay  
To know why

--Madonna "Little Boy Lost"

**Somewhere—Someday—Sometime**

"I dare you." His best friend said throwing him the stick he had used to write his name in the wet cement. He twirled the stick in his hand nervously and looked around. No one was there. What harm could it do? Just write your name and be done with it. No one would really care. He stepped in front of the small square patch of wet cement that was on the sidewalk and began to write. W. Okay the first letter was done only three more to go. I. Only two more.

"Hey, you kids what do you think you're doing?" a cold voice asked from behind them. The car door slammed and all three of the boys jumped before turning around to see who it was. The man wore a badge on his belt, but Will didn't see any writing on it.

"Nothing." Will stammered out.

"Defacing city property is a felony. Did you kids know that?" all three shook their heads.

"Come here." He told them roughly. They obeyed immediately. He pointed at Rick first, "Where do you live?"

"Right there, sir." he pointed at the rickety apartment behind them. He turned to Sam next.

"Over there, sir." He pointed to a similar apartment across the street. Will was next.

"And you?" Will gulped down his fear and it hurt.

"Three streets down, sir." He answered.

"Does your mother know you're here?"

"Yes." The man nodded his hands on his hips.

"Get in the car. We'll take a little trip to your mother's and tell her what you've been up to. You two run along now and be sure to let your mothers know what you've been doing. And don't let me catch you ruining my sidewalks again." None of the boys moved. "Get in the damn car." He yelled at Will. The small boy scampered to obey and climbed into the back of the car. The man slammed the door shut behind him and got in behind the wheel. A man Will had noticed before was sitting in the passenger's seat. His hair was turning colors and had the distinct look of pepper that had been mixed with salt. He turned and smiled wickedly at Will. On his left hand he wore an intricate gold ring with a red X in the middle of it made of thousands of tiny rubies.

**Crime Lab—Tuesday April 6—****5:05 pm******

Nina had swung right into the flow of things and was able to work the lab herself within four days. To tell the truth Nick thought she might be even a little faster than Greg was, but he would never voice this out loud.

All the CSI's, including Greg who proudly wore his Level 1 badge, sat at the table awaiting assignments. Grissom walked in with only two cases in hand. He looked around deciding who should be assigned what and took a seat at the head of the table. It always reminded Greg of how a family dinner might be.

"Nick and Greg you're with me on a murder case. Warrick, Catherine, and Sara there was a break in at one of our favorite apartment complexes." He handed the file to Catherine and she opened it to glance at it quickly.

"Pacific Harbors." She said incredulously. Sara took the file from her and opened it up.

"Look at that. It's apartment 318." Warrick smirked as Nina walked in. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing. There was just a break in at your old apartment complex." Catherine reassured her.

"Oh," Nina shrugged it off.

"Was there something you needed?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to Greg and Nick." She glared at the both of them.

"Be quick," Grissom told her, "we have a crime scene we have to get to." Nick and Greg looked warily at each other before following her out of the room and into the hallway. The glare left her face and a smile replaced it.

"Cassie's tenth birthday is coming up in two weeks we need to think of something to do. I know she'll want to invite Lindsey so I'll talk to Catherine about that, but I don't think I can ask for the night off. It's too early to start requesting days off. But it's on a Sunday so we can have it during the day. I need you two to think on it." Nina patted them both on the arm and turned to go back to the lab.

"Wait," Nick said causing her to turn back around, "that's it?"

"Yeah," she nodded before walking away again, "oh and you both better stop giving Cassie sweets in the morning." She threw over her shoulder.

"I swear being a mother means you gain psychic powers." Greg told Nick as they walked back into the break room.

**Arden****, ****Nevada****—Tuesday April 6—****5:56 pm******

Brass had arrived at the crime scene before them. There was no need for it to be taped off as it was in the middle of nowhere. A few officers were milling around as far from the scene as they were allowed to be.

"The boy's name is William Wright. His mother reported him missing four days ago. An anonymous tip was phoned in about an hour ago. That's how we found him." Brass filled in reading from his note pad. Grissom nodded. Nick looked grim and Greg wore no expression. He had found it best just not to think when a child was involved. It made it easier somehow. Slowly the three headed towards the body where David was already kneeling over the small body. Greg knew immediately the boy had been posed. He had been laid on his back and both his arms and legs had been spread out. A circle had been made around him using his own blood. The circle touched him at five points; his head, hands, and feet.

"He's been dead for about thirteen hours. That's all I can tell you right now," David stood up and removed his gloves, "he's all yours." He remarked before walking away. Grissom thanked him and set down his kit.

"Greg I want you to photograph." Grissom told him as he and Nick kneeled down to get a closer look at the victim. Greg began to shoot photos as Grissom and Nick talked.

"The killer made a pentagram using what looks to be like the victim's blood." Nick commented as he swabbed a sample.

"Nick look at this," Grissom said peering at the boys closed eyes. A yellowish substance had been smeared on the eyelids like paint.

"Is that gold?" Nick asked Grissom.

"We'll find out when he gets to the morgue. It's hardened and I don't know of anyway to extract it without taking the eyelid with it." Greg grimaced when he heard this, but Grissom didn't notice. Nick picked up a small white ball on the boys lips and put it into a plastic bag.

"Grissom it's a pearl."

"I have a feeling this might have been a religious killing." Greg commented, "I mean he's been made into a human pentagram, his eyes are basically glued shut from gold and he has a pearl in his mouth. It basically screams ritual."

"Very good, Greg." Grissom praised as he stood up and looked around. He saw nothing. There were no footprints, no tire tracks. Only sand, lots and lots of sand.

"How did he get here?" he questioned out loud. Greg knew better now than to try and answer one of Grissom's questions so he remained quiet.

**5464 Eastwick Circle****—Tuesday April 6—****7:38 pm******

Grissom had followed the body to Doc Robbins and was currently there doing what he did best. Nick had taken the evidence to Nina to be analyzed and tested. Now he and Greg were off to inform and question the parents. Not an easy job. Brass was to meet them there and the two waited in the SUV until he showed. Solemnly the three walked up to the doorway. Brass rang the doorbell and they waited anxiously for the mother to answer. A young girl answered the door bouncing a two year old on her hip.

"Can I help you?" she asked warily.

"Is this the Wright residence?" Brass asked. She nodded and looked at them questioningly. Brass pulled out his badge and flashed it to her.

"I'm Detective Brass and this is." Brass wasn't able to finish as the girl emitted a happy squeal.

"Oh, you've found him haven't you? I just knew he'd be back soon. Mama!" she called out loudly into the back of the house, "Mama, they've found him." Despite his best efforts to tell her the truth Mrs. Wright came to the door and ushered them inside the joy radiating from her heart. The young girl sat the baby down in his play pen with his bottle and joined her mother in one of the chairs, sitting on the arm and wrapping an arm around her mother's shoulders.

"Mrs. Wright, please, this isn't what you think it is." Brass told her dreading the next few moments when she found out her son had been brutally murdered.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Wright asked her spirits falling. Her heart lodged in her throat and she felt sick to her stomach as she had already guessed the other news to come when Detective Brass lowered his head briefly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Wright, but your son was murdered." Mrs. Wright put her head in her hands and began to sob loudly. Her daughter however became angry and shot up from her seat.

"No," she yelled at them, "No, you're wrong. He's not dead. It's not him. My baby brother will be home anytime now. You're lying."  
"Rebecca," a voice asked as the front door was opened. A young man stepped in and Rebecca ran to him. He held her in his arms and took in the situation at once.

"No," he whispered breathlessly, "not Will. Not our little Will." He patted Rebecca's headed and whispered soothing words to her as he walked over to Mrs. Wright. "Mama Belle are you okay?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"They killed my baby. Someone killed my baby." She screamed clawing at his shirt and falling to her knees. Her wailing made the baby start to cry as well and the whole house was a complete wreck from the mind-blowing news of the death of the nine year old boy.

"They're lying," Rebecca said once again letting go of Danny and glaring at the three men, "I'm going to find Will and stop this nonsense right now. Danny take care of Tommy. I'll be back shortly." She told them defiantly and before anyone could stop her she was gone. Danny acted quickly.

"Mama Belle I'm going to go call Sam and tell him to get home. Will you be okay for a few minutes?" she nodded weakly as she continued to sob on the floor. He picked up Tommy and made his way into the kitchen. He came back in a few minutes and ushered Mama Belle upstairs. He still carried Tommy on his hip when he reappeared in the living room. Mrs. Wright could still faintly be heard sobbing, but Greg tried to ignore it as best as he could. He had only witnessed the grief of knowing a loved one was murdered once, but Nina had hidden her pain well from both him and Shawn. Although Marie had told him she cried nonstop for days while she was in the hospital with Cassandra shortly after her birth. "I'm terribly sorry. I guess we all just had our hopes set too high. I just can't believe he's really gone. He was only nine and so full of life. Who would kill a kid? Tell me what kind of human being would be able to live with killing an innocent child?" Danny sat in the same chair Mrs. Wright had sat in earlier and bounced Tommy on his knee as he talked.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss." Nick told him, "Were you related to the victim?"

"Through marriage he was my nephew, but I've known him all of his life. Rebecca and I were childhood friends. We both grew up in this neighborhood. Then she had little Tommy here when she was seventeen and we got married shortly after and moved in here. Her father and I both work in landscape management, which is a fancy name for mowing rich people's lawns and weeding their flower beds." Tommy began to cry again and Danny stood up and bounced him on his hip.

"Where was Will when he disappeared?" Greg asked mainly out of curiosity. He looked to Nick for reassurance and he smiled at Greg.

"Out playing I assume. I was at work. I came home around nine to find complete and utter chaos. He just never came home and that's very unlike him. He's always home by five so he can eat with Tommy and then they usually take a bath together and he watches cartoons from seven until eight and then goes to bed."

"It's the same routine every night?" Greg asked. Danny nodded his head.

"Yes, unless he spends the night with a friend and that's extremely rare. He doesn't like being away from the house. He's very close to Rebecca. She helped raise him when times were hard on the family and her mother had to find a job."

"Could we get a list of his friends from you?" Greg asked. Nick's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly, excusing himself from the conversation.

"I'll go talk to Mama Belle about that list for you." Danny disappeared upstairs with Tommy and Nick continued to converse silently with the unknown caller. He hung up and looked at Greg and Brass.

"He choked on a jewel. Nina identified it as jasper and she's testing it to see if it's real right now. She's also testing the gold and the pearl." They waited a few minutes in silence before Danny came back downstairs without the baby. He had just handed them the list when the front door opened. Mr. Wright walked in clutching Rebecca to his side.

"Danny take her upstairs to her mother. I'll talk to the police." He told him. Rebecca looked lost and confused, a faraway look in her eyes. Danny grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. "What can I do to help you find my son's killer?" Mr. Wright asked them seriously.

"Do pearls or jaspers have any significance to you or anyone in your family? A birthstone maybe?" Nick asked Mr. Wright shook his head.

"No, sir. Will's birthstone was a ruby, mine and Rebecca's are garnets, and Belle's and Danny's are emeralds. Why?" Nick took a deep breath.

"He was found with a pearl placed on his mouth and a jasper was found lodged in his throat. We believe he choked on it." Mr. Wright sat down in shock, but kept his composure even though it pained him deeply. "We'll need you to come and identify the body to make everything official and then they'll release him to you. Thank you for your cooperation." Brass and Greg stood and followed Nick out of the house. Greg stopped though and turned back to the father.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, sir. I promise we'll find him for you and your family." Greg turned and shut the door behind him knowing he had just made this case personal.

**Crime Lab—Tuesday April 6—****8:12 pm******

Grissom walked as quickly as he could to the DNA lab to hand over his evidence and find out some of the results Nina had paged him about.

"Grissom," Nina called out the moment she spotted him. He entered the lab and handed her the extra evidence. In return she gave him a few pieces of paper.

"The pearl only had epithelials on it from the victim and it's a real pearl. Also there were foreign male epithelials under the victim's fingernails, but I need someone to compare them to. And the blood was a mach to the victim's as well."

"Thanks Nina. I need you to put a rush on the gem and the gold. Find out anything you can from it." Nina nodded and looked at the bag.

"Grissom," she said calling him back into the lab, "this gem is known as jasper." She informed him before continuing on with her work. He thanked her and walked back to his office to call Nick.

**Half an Hour Later**

Nina paged Grissom as soon as she had her results. He quickly walked over to the lab from his office to be informed.

"The gold is real. It must have been kept in liquid form for it to have been painted onto the victim's eyes. Also the jasper," she held it up in her gloved hand, "is real as well. There were no foreign epithelials on either one." He thanked her and left the lab to go back to his office and do some research on ritual killings.

**Notes: **Yes, even more notes. I'm currently working on the next three chapters so they should probably be up shortly. Hope you enjoyed. Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Crime Scene

**Title: **You're the One

**Summary:** Greg hires Nina to be the new lab tech and Grissom upgrades Greg to CSI Level One. His first case has to do with a nine year old boy who was sexually abused and then murdered.

**Notes:** Here's the second Episode. I'm trying to keep up maybe an update of every two days because of work and time and money. Wait... money doesn't have anything to do with this so we'll just forget that. I bleeped out a word in the song just to be safe and I laughed as I did it because I'm pretty sure everyone reading this has heard it before so it seems pointless, but just so I don't get in trouble I did it. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

**Interesting Notes:** Do you know what lengths I went to research brooms? Its almost too embarrassing to even mention. I called up Lowe's and questioned them to death and I did a little research on the web and even came across a site on how to care for you broom. It reminded me slightly of Harry Potter. So all the things you learn in this chapter about brooms is pretty much truthful. Also in every apartment complex I've been in they have the ground floor then first, then second, so technically you can live on the second floor but be three stories up.

**Kathryn Mason-Sykes—**So you think you know who died in Nina's life? It'd be interesting to see who you think. You'll find out shortly enough because that's where some Greg angst is going to come in.

**KrazyKid197—**Yes the beginning is like Mystic River I told everyone that in the notes before the story started. And don't worry there will be angst. Mostly Nick angst though. I hope that's okay.

**Chapter Two: **Crime Scene

You're stabbing the backs

Of the ones that are holding you up

And maybe it doesn't matter

But it just seems so clear to me

That they don't care that it hurts to breathe

They don't know and they can't see

That the songs you own make your heart beat

The breakdown, the stitches, broken lives

And no one knows what we're going through

There is a difference between

What you've earned and what you deserve

And as long as you are living well

Our sweat can drip straight to Hell

Prove me wrong

Prove you give a f---

About the sound, about the words

Prove that we've crossed your mind

On some term besides numbers

There's no loyalty

There's no f---ing ethics here

It's not the message that keeps you here

--Give Up the Ghost "Crimescene"

**Greg, Nick, and Nina's Apartment—Wednesday April 7—****7:30 am******

"Cassie hurry up and eat or we're going to be late." Nina yawned as she pulled Greg's sweater on over her pajama top. Her daughter finished shoveling cheerios into her mouth and tossed her bowl noisily into the sink. The spoon clattered against the bowl for a few moments before falling into the bottom of the sink and coming to a silent rest. Nina looked at her daughter who shrugged as she grabbed her backpack off the table.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Don't sorry me. If you woke them up I'll never hear the end of it. Do you have your lunch money?" Cassandra nodded her head, "good. Go get in the car." Nina gave her a small shove towards the door as she turned to look for her keys, purse and shoes. Three minutes later she had the keys (found them in the bathroom) and her purse (cleverly hidden under Nick's boots), but she had no shoes. "Forget it." She muttered to herself as she left the apartment. She ran down the two flights of stairs and out to her parking space. Cassandra sat calmly in the front seat already buckled. Nina jumped in, started the car, and tore out of the parking lot.

"Lindsey told me you work with her mom now." Cassie said as they drove the short distance to her school.

"Yes, I do."

"Can she come over for my birthday? I don't want anything big. Just a cake and Lindsey to come over."

"Don't you want to invite anyone else?" Nina groaned as the only light on the way to the school turned red.

"No, not really. Lindsey said I should invite Will. I feel really sorry for him because he gets picked on a lot by the bigger kids, but he hasn't been in school this week. I heard a teacher say he's missing." Nina's heart sunk. Missing. It couldn't be. Cassie couldn't know him, right?

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Cassie." She reprimanded.

"Is he really missing mom?" she asked ignoring the comment.

"That's none of your concern." The light turned green and Nina pulled into the student drop off lot. "Have a good day. I have to go in early today so Aunt Marie is going to pick you up."

"Okay." Cassie said getting out of the car.

"Don't go with anyone else and be careful." She cautioned her daughter.

"Okay mom." Cassie sighed shutting the door.

"Goodbye." Nina said to the air. She left and sped back to the apartment as quickly as she could. As quietly as possible she reentered the apartment, cleaned up the few dishes in the sink, then headed back to bed to get a few hours sleep before getting up and getting ready for work.

**Six Hours Later or ****1:30 pm**

"Nina," Nick called banging on her bedroom door, "Are you up yet? It's almost time to leave." She woke with a start and looked around the room to get her bearings straight. She shook the dreams from her head and looked at her clock. The red letters glared menacingly at her as she read 1:30. She let out a string of curses as she threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. Nick turned from the door and went into the kitchen to help Greg with the dishes. "Yeah," he told him, "she's up." The two laughed as they heard Nina bang into a few walls in her rush to get ready.

"Do you think we should buy her a new alarm clock?" Greg asked trying to be serious, but failing miserably.

"The one she has works just fine. She just has to turn it on. Besides she deserves it for being so loud this morning." He yelled the word loud so that Nina could hear him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She told him miserably as she buttoned up her green shirt and grabbed a piece of half eaten toast from one of their plates. "I still get ready faster than the two of you. I'll be waiting in the car." She informed them grabbing the keys off the counter before Nick could reach them. She smiled sweetly at him, grabbed her purse, and left the apartment. She was unlocking the door to the black SUV when a passerby said hello. "Hi," she responded without looking up.

"You don't look familiar are you new to the complex?" the man asked. Nina turned around to give him her answer, but could only stare.

"Um. Yeah, yeah, I'm new. I live on the second floor. How about you?"

"Ground floor, I don't like the stairs all that much. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. If you need someone to show you around I'm in apartment 129." And with a wave of his hand he was gone.

Nick and Greg discovered a very giddy Nina in the back of the car when they climbed in.

"What's wrong with you?" Nick asked as he started the car.

"A really, really, really hot guy lives on the first floor and he offered to show me around sometime." She smiled dreamily and sighed, "He was really hot." She added again. Greg rolled his eyes.

"Nina," he reasoned, "you don't need to be shown around. You've lived here for five years."

"Don't go bursting my bubble just because he didn't ask to show you around." Nina joked. Nick laughed. Greg decided to go with it.

"Shhh," Greg said seriously, "Nick doesn't know." He said glancing at Nick quickly before adverting his gaze and humming.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." She whispered back. Nick shook his head at their antics.

**Crime Lab—Wednesday April 7—****1:55 pm******

"Hey would you look at that. We're early." Nina informed everyone as the three of them entered the break room.

"You seem oddly cheerful." Catherine informed her handing her a cup of coffee, "You know I'm thinking maybe the reason I can't get to sleep is the fact I'm drinking coffee in the middle of the day." She added as an after thought. Nina shrugged and took a sip.

"Nina's got a hot date." Nick informed Catherine. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really. How hot are we talking here?"

"First-date hot."

"Who's first-date hot?" Sara asked entering the break room with Warrick close on her heels.

"Some guy Nina met." Catherine said.

"I haven't seen a first-date hot guy in a really long time." Sara sighed sitting down.

"What in the hell is first-date hot?" Warrick asked. The girls looked up as if just noticing there were others in the room. A slight tinge of pink graced Nina's cheeks and she excused herself from the room.  Catherine studied her coffee intently and Sara coughed as she hid behind a magazine. Grissom choose that moment to grace them with his presence and hand out assignments.

**Crime Lab—Wednesday April 7—****3:28 pm******

"There's been another murder." Grissom informed Nick and Warrick in the break room, "Catherine and Greg are out on an apparent suicide and Sara's covering the break-in from yesterday. I need the two of you to head over to Arden." Nick looked up alarmed. Grissom confirmed his fears, "It's another little boy."

**Arden****, ****Nevada****—Wednesday April 7—****4:05 pm******

Like before, Brass had beaten them to the crime scene. He stood waiting for them, his notebook already flipped open. "His name is Eric Hunter. Was reported missing by his grandmother four days ago. An anonymous tip was called in. This is the same as the other one. I bet anything there's another tomorrow and the day after that until we catch the bastard." Warrick nodded, but Nick had already proceeded to the crime scene. The boy had been posed differently. His legs were together, but his arms were stretched out. His eyelids were covered with gold and a pearl rested on his lips. Both men got to work collecting the evidence. Warrick was looking around the body for any possible tracks when he noticed something that didn't belong in the desert.

"Hey Nick, " he called out, "I found hay." He kneeled down and picked up the piece of evidence with his tweezers and put it in a small evidence bag.

"Finally," Nick said a little relieved, "something to work with."

"What do you think hay is doing out here?" Warrick asked looking around to see if there were anymore pieces. Nick didn't answer, knowing that he had only been thinking out loud. They spent another hour at the crime scene before heading to the crime lab to drop off the evidence and then heading to the morgue.

**Crime Lab—Wednesday April 7—****8:18 pm******

Nina paged both Warrick and Nick to tell them she had their results. Upon entering both knew they were not going to be happy with the results from the look on her face. She sighed and handed them a few sheets of paper.

"The pearl and gold are real and yet again there were no foreign epithelials on either. The gem is a sapphire and also has no foreign epithelials. However," she said smiling and grabbing another sheet of paper from the desk behind her and handing it to Warrick, "You managed to find a piece of a broom at your crime scene. It's known as broomcorn. This particular piece of broomcorn was unprocessed and included the stalk. You might be looking for someone who makes his own brooms."

"People make their own brooms?" Nick questioned. Nina just shrugged.

"Hey, I only report what I find. And because I'm so absolutely wonderful I also found out where the materials to make a broom can be purchased. It's probably not going to help you much, but they sell it at Lowes, Home Depot, HQ, and this online website specializes in this kind of stuff, R.E. Caddy and Company." Warrick almost hugged her.

"Let's get to work. Thanks Nina." Warrick said over his shoulder as they left the lab. Nina smiled and looked around. Deciding that she deserved a break she headed to the break room to grab a much needed coffee. _Yep_, she thought to herself, _it's definitely a drug_. She found Catherine and Sara in the break room going over a case.

"Where's Greg?" Nina asked going over to the coffee pot.

"Ballistics with Bobby they're checking a bullet in the suicide case." Catherine answered, "Did you need something?"

"No, just wondering." She sat down across from the duo and blew lightly on her coffee. "Cassie's birthday is coming up soon," Nina told them suddenly, "and she wants to invite Lindsey. I was thinking I'd take them to a movie or something. She doesn't want a party." Catherine nodded in understanding.

"Lindsey went through that stage. She grew out of it." Nina sighed and took a sip of coffee.

"I wish we had a backyard so I could have a barbeque for her. You know nothing fancy. Just a little something."

"You could use mine." Sara blurted out. Catherine and Nina gave her an odd look. Sara blushed and looked back down at the papers in her hands, "I mean if you wanted to that is. I could leave for the day while you use it if you want." She offered.

"You wouldn't have to leave Sara," Nina protested, appalled by the idea, "Cassie would love to have you there. She told me to invite you as well anyway. You're her new idol. She wants to be just like you so you better watch out. She'll question you to death about every aspect of your life. That girl is a weird one."

**Crime Lab—Thursday April 8—****4:21 pm******

Grissom entered the break room looking tired. He held only one case file.

"From now on everyone is on this serial killer case. All other cases can be put on hold. This is our number priority. I want this solved before another child is murdered."

**Arden****, ****Nevada****—Thursday April 8—****5:00 pm******

"Same as yesterday," Brass informed the CSI's, "His name is Fredrick Morgan. His mother reported him missing four days ago and an anonymous tip was called in. And before you asked the call was traced to a pay phone. It's always the same when the guy calls. He tells the operator he'd like to report a murder, gives the name of the boy, and the location then hangs up. All with in two minutes." Nick and Grissom took the body, Greg took pictures, and the others spread out to search for any clues as to how he got there. The pearl was collected and bagged, another piece of broomcorn was found and bagged, but there was no other trace evidence. Grissom's cell phone broke the immense silence that had befallen the grim CSI's. He stepped away to take the call.

"You found what?" Grissom practically screamed. At least it seemed like a scream in the intense silence. Grissom hung up and informed the others of Doc Robbins' discovery. "All of the boys were molested prior to death." Nick looked sick and he stumbled when he stood up. Catherine rushed to his side, but he shooed her away. Greg noticed the exchange and chose to ignore it – for now.

**Crime Lab—Thursday April 8—****9:13 pm******

"Nina I need those results." Grissom said entering the lab followed closely by Nick. She looked flustered. Her usually neatly kept hair was falling out of the bun and into her face. She had rolled up her sleeves in an attempt to cool down, but it wasn't working. She was currently running a test on one of the pearls against one of the other victim's epithelials because she had found some that didn't belong. She grabbed a small stack of papers and shoved them at Grissom while she continued what she was doing. She talked and worked. A task Greg had never been able to perfect.

"The gem is a bloodstone, the pearl is real, and so is the gold. The broomcorn is a match to the other one. They both came from the same broom. And I am currently testing the foreign epithelials I found on the pearl from the third victim to the first and second victims. I will page you as soon as the printer begins to print."

**Twenty-five Minutes Later**

Grissom had been waiting for Nina's page for what seemed like at least five lifetimes. He went as fast as his legs would carry him from his office to the lab. Nina didn't even wait to be asked. As soon as he walked through the door he had a few papers shoved into his hands.

"The epithelials are a match to the second victim. That got me thinking how odd it was so I compared the pearls. They increase about an eighth of an inch with each new victim. I think the killer might have accidentally gotten them mixed up or maybe switched the order of who he was going to kill. I mean it sounds like all his victims are locked up somewhere. If they each have been missing for four days they're probably locked up together."

"There's an and at the end of that. I can feel it." Greg said leaning against the doorframe. Nina smirked.

"Because I'm such a genius I figured if he messed up on those two pearls he must have left something else behind and he did. On the third pearl there was some dirt. Take a look under the microscope." She pointed and Grissom followed her command. "The Orovada Series Soil was designated as Nevada's official state soil in 2001. This soil is classified as coarse-loamy, mixed, super active, mesic Durinodic Xeric Haplocambids, and is found in Northern and Central Nevada. Orovada soil grows most crops common to Nevada and is considered prime farmland because it contains volcanic ash that reduces the amount of water needed for irrigation. And there's only one place near Vegas that has this type of soil. The Desert National Wildlife Range. It's about an hour from here near the Nellis Air Force Range. The wildlife center has been doing some testing on the soil for the last three months. I called the supervisor and he's awaiting your arrival to show you around."

**The ****Desert****National****Wildlife****Range****—Friday April 9—****8:00 am******

Grissom, Nick, and Greg arrived at the Range fifteen minutes before they planned to mostly due to Nick's driving. The supervisor greeted them with a handshake and a smile.

"I hear that some of our dirt wound up in one of your cases. All testing being done on it is done in the back lot. I can take you there if you'd like to see it first hand." Grissom nodded and thanked him for his cooperation. They drove to the back lot in a golf cart and on the way the supervisor explained only eight people were working on the project and they'd had the soil specially delivered from Northern Nevada. He also explained that because of lack of security during the week anyone would be able to take a look at the experiment. He gave Grissom a list of all his employees and had highlighted the ones working on the project. All in all it hadn't been too eventful to drive out and get information that could have been faxed, but it made Grissom feel like he had left no corner unchecked. You always had to make sure when it came to a murder case. Especially when children were involved.

**Crime Lab—Friday April 9—****3:52 pm******

Grissom threw the file down on the table and startled Nick awake. He looked up in horror. "Not another one."

**Crime Lab—Friday April 9—****7:28 pm******

Nina hadn't been home all day. Once the guys had brought her the sample of soil from the range she had stayed to compare. All her time had been spent on the murder case and she was backlogged. She knew Ecklie would scream and curse at her if she put any of Grissom's cases ahead of his so she had declined to go home when Nick and Greg went. She was now processing all the evidence Grissom had just thrown at her from the recent murder and she was about to collapse from lack of sleep, but she refused to let Grissom see that. She wasn't week. If he could do it, she could do it. She paged him and took a seat on the swivel chair to await his arrival. In the two seconds it had taken him to get there she had begun to drift off.

"You paged me Nina." Grissom told her gently. She awoke with a start, but was on top of things immediately.

"Yeah, the stone is an emerald. That was pretty obvious. Nothing out of the ordinary on it or the pearl or the gold. No sign of dirt or foreign epithelials at all. Also the semen Doc sent over belongs to none of the victims and the broomcorn came from the same broom as the other two. I'm starting to think he might be leaving them behind on purpose. Probably to prove we'll never catch him." Nina stifled at least three yawns during her entire speech and Grissom had been watching her strangely the entire time.

"Have you been home Nina?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and looked at the clock.

"Nope I've been here for exactly twenty-eight and a half hours." She said sleepily. Grissom looked shock.

"Well Greg and Nick are out with Brass questioning suspects. Go lie on the couch and get some rest and as soon as they get back you're going home." He reprimanded.

"All right. I just have to finish running one more test for Ecklie and I'm all caught up." Grissom sighed and let it go. Nina reminded him a lot of Sara.

**Crime Lab—Friday April 9—****7:57 pm******

"Hey Nina," Jackie said coming into the lab, "You look beat."

"I am." She replied warily as she finished cleaning up and put the piece of paper the printer had just produced on a stack on her desk.

"Go home get some rest."

"Grissom told me to crash on the couch until Nick and Greg get back. That's where I'm headed now unless there's something you needed." Nina told her sincerely. Jackie shook her head, but a sly smile crept onto her face.

"Nope, nothing, but I did here about the first-date hot guy. So what's he look like?" Nina smiled dreamily as she began to walk out of the lab.

"Johnny Depp face, Viggo Mortensen body, and Val Kilmer hands."

**Notes:** Okay a friend of mine once said she saw a first-date hot guy and so the saying has always sort of stuck with me and it's funny because every time either one of us says it and were around other girls/women they sort of automatically comprehend it. But if you don't get it it basically means if Johnny Depp were to ask you to go to a motel with him you'd probably end up saying yes no questions asked, so a first-date hot guy means he's so hot that on a first date you would be willing to go all the way.


	3. Innocence

**Title: **You're the One

**Summary:** Greg hires Nina to be the new lab tech and Grissom upgrades Greg to CSI Level One. His first case has to do with a nine year old boy who was sexually abused and then murdered.

**Notes:** Here's the second Episode. I'm trying to keep up maybe an update of every two days because of work and time and money. Wait... money doesn't have anything to do with this so we'll just forget that.

**Extra Notes:** This chapter is mostly some conflict/angst between Greg and Nina with a little Nick thrown in and an attempted attack on Cassie and then Lindsey and another twist in the murders. Plus some suspects and a new discovery. So here's a little taste of semi-angst for Krazy! Also this chapter has Italian in it so be sure to check at the bottom for the translation.

**Chapter Three: ** Innocence

The signs of the times are omens  
You're starting the day in  
No man's land again  
Who are you gonna be?  
When you're on your knees, who do you believe?   
Fear is a lonely man  
You've been given innocence  
You've been given innocence again  
You should know by now  
That your darkest hour  
Is when your broken heart goes down  
It's a bitter end  
When the sweet begins  
Grace is sufficiency  
 -- Switchfoot "Innocence"

**Crime Lab—Friday April 9—****9:57 pm******

Nina had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Nick and Greg to get back. Warrick sat quietly at the table looking through the files to see if he had overlooked anything. Nina mumbled and stirred slightly in her sleep. Warrick stopped any movement so as not to wake her. Then her beeper went off. She shot up and looked around before realizing where she was. She looked at her beeper and stared at the number puzzled.

"What is it?" Warrick asked.

"It's Cassie. She wants me to call her, but I have my cell on." She fished in her lab coat pocket for her phone and pulled it out, "Dammit dead battery."

"Here use mine." Warrick said tossing her his mobile. She thanked him and dialed the number.

"Hey hun it's mom are you okay?"

"You didn't have your cell phone on." Cassie accused.

"The battery died and I didn't realize it. Is there something wrong baby? Do you need me to come home?"

"The kids at school are saying Will was murdered. Was he mom? Are you working on him like you do all those other people?"

"Cassie you don't need to worry about that. Where's your Aunt Marie?"

"I took the bus home today. I didn't know you weren't going to be here." Nina stood up alarmed.

"You mean you're there alone?"

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't know." Cassie sounded scared which set off all kinds of alarms in Nina's mind.

"State andando essere la morte di me." Nina whispered rubbing her forehead, "You had better be in that apartment with doors locked and the curtains closed, sitting on the couch patiently when I get there. I love you." Nina told her swiftly before hanging up. She gave the phone back to Warrick, muttered her thanks, and left the room. He walked quickly to catch up to her.

"Do you need me to drive you?" he asked concerned as he followed her into the locker room. She took off her lab coat and threw it into her locker before grabbing her purse. She then turned to Nick's locker and took the keys.

"No." she told firmly. She stumbled trying to walk past him and he steadied her. "I'm fine." She protested pushing him away.

"Nina I really don't think you should be driving in your condition."

"I'll be fine." She ducked past him and ran. She couldn't get to her baby girl fast enough to make sure she was okay. Warrick followed her and Nick, Greg, and Brass met her head on.

"What's going on?" Greg asked worriedly.

"Our daughter is at home alone." She growled before pushing past them and running out into the lobby.

"She shouldn't be driving." Warrick told both Greg and Nick. They got the hint and went after her. Greg caught up to her first as she was unlocking the door. He took the keys and glared.

"Déjà vu," she muttered under her breath, "only the positions were reversed."

"Just get in the back." He told her shortly. He unlocked the doors and climbed in behind the wheel just as Nick was opening the passenger's side door.

Greg drove as fast as he could without drawing unwanted attention to them. Nina was out of the car before it had stopped. She ran up the stairs and smacked right into the apartment door in her haste. Unlocking the door she pushed it opened roughly and saw her daughter sitting on the couch. She wrapped her up in a fierce hug before holding her out from her at arms length.

"Cassandra Marie Antonia Moretti che cosa stava passando tramite quella testa di il vostro come potreste fare qualcosa così completamente stupido?" there was a pause and Cassie looked away from her mother, "rispondami!"

"Non so. Non siete venuto mai ieri sede ed ho pensato che potrte venire a casa un momento durante il giorno in modo da sono venuto a casa. Oltre alla zia Marie mai mi non ha detto che fosse raccolto me in su e non ha detto nulla circa lo zio Shawn uno. Ho pensato che fosse giusto. Niente è accaduto mom che sono benissimo. Sono spiacente." She apologized bowing her head. Nina stood up and turned around as she muttered a few choice words under her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to face her daughter.

"Sono spiacente non sono Cassandra abbastanza buon. Dovete pensare. So che siete abbastanza astuti. Utilizzi per un po'la vostra testa una volta dentro. Ci è gente difettosa nel mondo che non non prendere un altro in considerazione l'eliminazione voi e fare le cose horrible a voi." Cassie was angered by her mother's strong words and was on the verge of tears. "Vada appena alla vostra stanza."

"Non ho un mom della stanza. Ripartiamo uno ci ricordiamo di. La odio qui. Gradisco il nostro vecchio appartamento migliore e la zia Marie era mólto più piacevole di siete." Cassie ran past her mother and both Nick and Greg out of the apartment.

"Benissimo. Vada se desiderate a." Nina yelled after her.

"Oh well that was motherly." Greg yelled at her.

"I didn't see you doing anything." Nina yelled back switching easily into English. "Parenting isn't as easy as it looks and it's even harder doing it alone, but you wouldn't know seeing as how you left us because we tied you down." Nina followed her daughter out of the apartment. She slammed the door shut behind her. Greg let out a small scream and punched the wall.

"Greg, sit down and cool off before you do something stupid." Nick told him sharply looking from the dent in the wall to Greg. "Let Nina and Cassie take care of whatever they were shouting about and by the time they get back you and Nina can sit down and have a nice long talk about what just happened. Right now however you are going to sit on that couch and ice your hand." Greg followed his orders reluctantly and sat on the couch while Nick got ice for him. "I'm going to go check on the infamous mother and daughter duo and make sure they haven't killed each other yet. You stay right here." Nick said handing him the ice he had wrapped in a dish towel. Greg thanked him through his gritted teeth and put it on his swollen, red knuckles.

**Fifteen Minutes Earlier in the Lobby**

Cassie hadn't really intended to leave the apartment, but with her final shout she had needed a grand exit. She had every intent on turning around and heading right back up the stairs, but a strange man in the lobby had called out to her for help. He didn't look all that old, but who was she to say he didn't need help. One of his paper grocery bags had ripped and some clothes had fallen out of it. He had three other bags in his hands and couldn't reach down to pick up the ones on the floor. Cassie sighed and walked over to help him. She kneeled down and gathered the few shirts into her hands before standing and laying them on top of the other three bags.

"Thank you very much. Do you think possibly you might be able to throw the torn bag away for me?" he asked gently. Cassie shrugged.

"Sure," she answered. She led the way out the doors and didn't notice him watch her go to the dumpster at the far end of the parking lot. She stayed in the street lights the entire time just like her mother had always warned her to do in the dark.

Cassie sighed once again. She hadn't really meant to yell at her mom, but in the heat of the moment she wasn't able to stop the words leaving her mouth. Aunt Marie always told her she was exactly like her mother in that way. She knew she'd be sent to 'her room' and she would have to apologize to her mother, but she didn't mind because she really hadn't meant what she said. Her mother did the best she could and she knew that.

So wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't realized the old man had stepped in her path. She looked up at his looming form and squinted to get a better look at his face.

"Here," he said holding out a five dollar bill, "your payment for helping me." Cassie looked at the money cautiously before looking around him to gage how far away the entrance was.

"Are you sure, sir?" she asked him nervously, "I don't really need it."

"Go on," he said offering it to her, "I insist." She slowly reached her hand out to take the money from his palm. His long, cool fingers wrapped around her slim wrist and Cassie gasped at the pressure he applied.

"Let go," she told him starting to panic, "my mother and father and uncle work with the police. You'll get in so much trouble mister." She warned him trying to keep her wits about her. He smiled sickeningly sweet at her words.

"They haven't caught me yet." Cassie's eyes widened in fear and she struggled harder, "Besides don't you want to keep your friend Lindsey company. She'll be terrified without you." Cassie heard the entrance door open and her heart soared.

"Cassie," she heard her mother call out.

"Aiuto del mom. Non lascerà per andare della mia mano." Nina turned quickly when she heard her daughter's voice. She took in the situation immediatley.

"Hey," she sceamed, "get your hands off my daughter." Her scream attracted the attention of a passerby pulling into the parking lot.

The man turned quickly, dragging Cassie with him by the arm. He was about to respond when the newcomer barged in on the scene.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked Nina. She recognized him immediatley and nodded.

"Let go of my daughter." Nina growled stepping toward the man.

"I did no harm to your daugter," he said harshly pushing Cassie away from him. She stumbled and fell onto her knees. No one moved. Cassie held her breath. "I simply caught your daughter stealing. That is all." Nina continued to stare him down.

"Cassie go find your Uncle Nick and stay with him." Nina ordered Cassie. She nodded and took off for the main entrance metting Nick in the lobby. He picked her up as she began to cry.

"You should keep a better eye on your daughter. You never know what kind of trouble might befall her." He said sneering. Nina knew there was a hidden meaning and she didn't like it.

"Are you threating me, sir? Because I don't respond well to threats. They make me feel icky."

"I never threaten, but I'd keep a very close eye on your daughter. Chrysolyte would become her." He whispered so only Nina could hear him. Although she didn't understand what he said she knew it couldn't be good. She made as if to smack him, but he caught her hand and held it in a death like grip. He smiled; she glared. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"I'd let her go if I were you." Derek warned stepping up to the smaller man and grabbing her arm just below her wrist where the other man had her. He let go, but the smile never left his face.

"I'll see you around." He told them as he walked away.

Nina struggled to get away from her rescuer so she could go after him. She didn't know quite what she would do, but she knew it might involve a gun, a shovel, and the desert. But the man she had met on her way to work one after noon held her arm and grabbed her waist to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Hey calm down. Everyone's fine. Why don't you go see how your daughter is doing? I'm sure she needs you right now." Nina stilled at his words and turned to face him as best as she could.

"Thanks," she told him, "I'm Nina."

"I'm Derek. I gather your daughter's name is Cassie."

"Yeah," she blushed and looked down, "thanks again, but I should get back and check on her. She looked pretty shook up. Thanks."

"That's the third time you've thanked me." He told her smiling.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize it's kind of cute." He released his grip on her arm and waist, "just let me know if you ever need help again."

"Apartment 129, right?"

"Yeah." She smiled and walked back into the lobby. Nick had sat down with Cassie on one of the benches and she was still crying, her face buried in his shirt. He held her and whispered soothing words in her ear. "Cassie, baby. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Nina asked grabbing her daughter's hands.

"He said he had Lindsey." She sobbed louder and both Nina and Nick looked alarmed.

"Nick, cell phone." Nina demanded. He pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"Honey, I'm going to go make sure she's all right. You go back upstairs with Uncle Nick and tell him and daddy what happened, okay." Cassie nodded. Nina kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear before she left. Nina took the extra set of keys Nick handed her and left the complex as she dialed Catherine's cell number.

"Willows," Catherine answered.

"Cath, its Nina. Are you still at work?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?"

"Where's Lindsey at?" Nina asked ignoring her question.

"With her aunt? Why?" Catherine asked alarmed.

"Some guy tried to take Cassie outside of our apartment complex. He said something about Lindsey. I'm on my way to check on her now. I'll bring her with me to make sure she stays safe. I don't think I want Cassie going to school next week."

"I think that's a good idea. I'll come over the minute I get off."

"Hey one more thing before you go," Nina said before Catherine could hang up, "Where exactly does your sister live?"

**Crime Lab—Saturday April 10—****3:30 am**

Nina felt over extended as she walked into the lab with two tired nine year olds clinging to her.

"Yo guys walk a little here. You are way too old for me to carry the both of you all the way to that break room. But if you want I can page Nick, Greg, and Warrick to come and get you. In fact I think that's what I'll do." Nina walked the few feet to the reception desk and set the black duffel bag in her hands down. "Morning Becky," she said tiredly. The woman quirked an eyebrow, "Could you page Nick, Warrick, and Greg to the front desk." She nodded and turned to the phone. After pushing a combination of numbers her voice came over the loud speaker and she called the three CSI's to the front desk. They arrived within ten minutes, a little confused and worried about being paged.

"You need something?" Nick asked Nina. She didn't answer just handed him Lindsey. As soon as Lindsey was out of her arms she picked up Cassie and handed her off to Greg. They looked at her questioningly.

"Hey it was their idea." She said holding up her hands in defense. She grabbed the duffel bag with a groan and shoved it at Warrick, "that was my idea." She told him winking. He smiled. Cassie looked at her father and smiled sleepily.

"Lindsey and I had so much fun. We had ice cream and mom let us sleep in her bed with millions of pillows, but" Cassie looked to Lindsey and Lindsey shook her head, "but mom got scared so we came here." Lindsey smiled and both girls began to giggle.

"Yep," Nina said "I got scared so I came to work." Nina turned and began to head for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Greg called after her.

"That bag Warrick has only has clothes and blankets in it. I have to get the girls' entertainment and pillows." Nina walked out.

"So mom got scared did she?" Greg asked Cassie as they all began to head for the break room.

**Crime Lab—Saturday April 10—****7:00 am**

Catherine walked into the DNA lab where Nina was currently processing evidence for the dayshift.

"I'll take the girls home with me and bring them back when shift starts again." Catherine informed Nina.

"Sure. Why don't you just leave all the movies and things here that way we don't have to lug everything everywhere." Catherine nodded. The two had yet to talk about the actual threat the man had given Cassie. Nina wanted to believe it never happened and Catherine was trying to forget how much danger her daughter may be in. "Catherine," Nina said before Catherine left the lab. She turned around and Catherine, for the first time that morning, noticed the fear in her eyes. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"I won't let anything happen to them."

"I know," Nina sighed

**Crime Lab—Saturday April 10—****2:30 pm******

Grissom had grudgingly agreed to let the girls stay in the break room during the nightshift—mostly due to Catherine's evil glare as he meekly tried to protest. He knew it was for the best anyway. He had sat Cassie down and gotten a detailed description of what the man looked like and what he had told her. He also asked Nina if she had anything else to add to the report. Immediately she told him of the comment he made about chrysolyte and asked Grissom if he knew what it was. He told her he'd look into it.

As he hung up the phone in his office he doubted if he would have time to get to it tonight. He walked into the break room, noticed the girls coloring and told Nick and Sara, "Get to Arden as fast as you can."

**Arden****, ****Nevada****—Saturday April 10—****3:27 pm******

A nine year old girl had been posed in the desert. She was kneeling with her head bowed and her small hands clasped together, almost as if she was praying. Sara looked away and took a deep steadying breath before proceeding over to the body. Nick had begun to look around the area for any trace of evidence. He found the broomcorn and bagged it. Becoming aggravated by lack of evidence he decided to take a walk along the side of the road to cool off, but he saw something that didn't belong.

"Sara, I've got a partial shoe print." He exclaimed quickly setting down his kit. Sara came to stand behind him and shot several pictures of the print.

"There's no new evidence on the vic. Still the same gold on the eyelids and this time the pearl was placed inside the mouth. We'll have to wait for the coroner's report to see if she was killed the same way as the others. You don't think he's changed his motive now do you by switching from boys to girls?"

"I don't know, Sara. I really don't know."

**Crime Lab—Saturday April 10—****3:30 pm******

"Grissom," Brass said entering his office, "you know those kids we interviewed about the first victim?" he nodded, "well they've come forward. They say they forgot to mention something."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Two boys sat in the interrogation room, nervously waiting for Grissom to start questioning them.

"What is it you didn't mention before?" Grissom asked softly. Rick was the first to speak up.

"We saw them." He told Grissom looking around as if expecting to see the men in the room.

"Them?"

"Yeah, the two cops. They yelled at us for writing on the sidewalk. He said he was going to take Will home. We saw his badge. We thought we'd get in trouble if we said it was him."

"But there's this girl at school, Lindsey." Sam spoke up filling in the blanks for Grissom.

"She got caught fighting a boy because he made fun of Will. She's weird like that." Rick interrupted.

"Anyway she told us that her mom and Cassie's mom were looking for Will because someone took him You see they're in the same class along with Will and Ben, but we're in Miss. Martin's class so we can't watch out for Will all the time."

"The fifth graders pick on him because he's small and they call his sister really mean things because she's got a kid." The two boys went back in forth explaining about Will's predicament.

"Did you know any of the other boys?" Grissom asked and looked at his file, "Eric Hunter, Fredrick Morgan, and Jack Brewer."

"Yeah," Sam told him gaining more courage as the interview went on, "Eric and Jack are best friends."

"They're in Mrs. Morella's class and Freddy's in our class. Why do you need to know about them?" Rick asked.

"I think that's a question your parents should answer." The lawyer spoke up halting Grissom from uttering anything.

"She's right," Grissom confirmed.

"Do you think," Rick started, but stopped and looked over at Sam for reassurance before continuing, "Do you think they'll get us too? I mean since we came here and all. That's what always happens on TV."

"You see that detective over there?" Grissom asked pointing to Brass. Both boys nodded their heads, "He'll make sure they don't. Do you think you boys could tell him what they looked like?"

"Sam has a special memory." Rick said proudly and winced when Sam elbowed him.

"What do you mean?"

"He remembers weird things. Go on tell him." Rick urged on his friend.

"The man who stayed in the car; he kept looking at us all weird like. It felt really wrong. I didn't like it. He waved at us when they drove away. He had this ring on. It was gold and it had a red X in the middle of it. It was really big. That's all I remember though because it was scary the way he looked at us."

**Crime Lab—Saturday April 10—****6:12 pm******

Sara had dropped off the evidence with Nina and had headed to the break room to await her page. She discovered Lindsey and Cassie sitting on the couch watching a DVD. Cassie invited her to join them and she had accepted a little awkwardly.

"What are you watching?" she asked in a whisper.

"The first Adventures in Niceville. It's my favorite one." Cassie whispered back, not taking her eyes off the screen.

"I like the fourth one." Lindsey interjected, "You learn more about Chief in that one." Cassie nodded in agreement and soon Sara was wrapped up in a whispered conversation on favorite characters.

"Who's your favorite character?" Cassie asked. Lindsey had answered Lileth because she had reminded her of her mom. Cassie had disagreed and said Tabby was the coolest because of her hair and red sunglasses she constantly wore. Sara thought about the question, so the girls would think she was giving it serious thought. Obviously this subject meant a great deal to them.

"Well both of you have already picked Lileth and Tabby so I'm going to go with Angel. She's the youngest plus she gets to kick the most butt." Lindsey and Cassie giggled at this and Sara smiled, glad that she had been able to make them laugh.

Sara's beeper went off right in the middle of one of her favorite scenes. Lindsey had offered to pause it for her and Sara had politely declined. "You two finish watching. I have to go work anyway so I might not be back." The girls were engulfed in the movie as soon as she was out of sight. She smiled and headed to the DNA lab.

Nick had beaten her there. Nina waited for Sara to show before she began her small speech.

"Same story with the gold and the pearl as the last four times. The jewel this time was an Ellensburg Blue Agate. It's the third rarest jewel in the world." She held the gem between her thumb and forefinger admiring the sky blue color. She set it down and turned to the microscope. "It's the same broomcorn only this time he left a little something extra on it. Take a look," she offered the two CSI's. "It's hemp twine; used to hold the broomcorn together on the broom. It's bleached white and waxed and it is only made in Romania. Narrows down your search a little because whoever bought the broomcorn also bought this at the same time." She told them smugly. Damn she was good.

Grissom entered the lab at that moment.

"Nick I need you to come with me. We're going to bring in a couple of suspects. Nina I'm going to need you and Cassie to look at a line-up and see if she can point out the man who attacked her." Nina nodded.

"Sure. I'll go talk to her." Nina started to leave the lab, but turned around when she remembered something, "Oh Grissom, Cassie, she has this bruise on her arm from where he grabbed her and it has an indentation from his ring. I've got one too." She rolled up the sleeve of her lab coat and showed him her wrist. He took her hand gingerly and examined it.

"The ring, was it gold with a red X in the middle of it?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, the X was made of tiny rubies. It was big like a class ring or something."

**Notes:** Here's the translation for the Italian earlier on. I didn't expect this chapter to take so long to get up. I really wanted to put more Greg and Nina angst along with a little Nick angst thrown in for good measure, but that didn't really happen. The next chapter looks like it will be better for angst though. This chapter mostly was concentrated on the case. Hope I didn't disappoint. Please Review!

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't know." Cassie sounded scared which set off all kinds of alarms in Nina's mind.

"You're going to be the death of me." Nina whispered rubbing her forehead, "You had better be in that apartment with doors locked and the curtains closed, sitting on the couch patiently when I get there. I love you." Nina told her swiftly before hanging up.

"Cassandra Marie Antonia Moretti What was going through that head of yours? How could you do something so completely stupid?" there was a pause and Cassie looked away from her mother, "Answer me!"

"I don't know. You never came home yesterday and I thought you might have come home sometime during the day so I came home. Besides Aunt Marie never told me she was picking me up and she didn't say anything about Uncle Shawn either. I thought it would be okay. Nothing happened mom I'm fine. I'm sorry." She apologized bowing her head. Nina stood up and turned around as she muttered a few choice words under her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to face her daughter.

"I'm sorry isn't good enough Cassandra. You have to think. I know you're smart enough. Use your head once in awhile. There are bad people in the world that wouldn't give another thought to taking you away and doing horrible things to you." Cassie was angered by her mother's strong words and was on the verge of tears. "Just go to your room."

"I don't have a room mom. We share one remember. I hate it here. I like our old apartment better and Aunt Marie was a lot nicer than you are." Cassie ran past her mother and both Nick and Greg out of the apartment.

"Fine. Leave if you want to." Nina yelled after her.

"Cassie," she heard her mother call out.

"Mom help. He won't let go of my hand." Nina turned quickly when she heard her daughter's voice. She took in the situation immediately.


	4. You're a God

**Title: **You're the One

**Summary:** Greg hires Nina to be the new lab tech and Grissom upgrades Greg to CSI Level One. His first case has to do with a nine year old boy who was sexually abused and then murdered.

**Notes:** Here's the second Episode. I'm trying to keep up maybe an update of every two days because of work and time and money. Wait... money doesn't have anything to do with this so we'll just forget that.

**Chapter Four:** You're a God

You're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know  
You're a God  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go

-- Vertical Horizon "You're a God"

**Greg, Nick, and Nina's Apartment—Sunday April 11—****10:00 am******

Greg awoke to someone gently rubbing his back. He opened his bleary eyes to discover Nina sitting on the edge of his bed. A plate of mostly bacon with a side of scrambled eggs sat on his nightstand.

"You were dreaming—again." Nina told him softly in response to his questioning glance.

"Thanks," he told her sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his dry eyes. She smoothed imaginary wrinkles out of the sheets and began to make squiggles and circle patterns with her finger tips.

"What was it about?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing," he said sharply. She flinched, but he pretended not to notice.

"You know Greg," she said softly trying to placate him, "everything's going to be okay." Greg's eyes filled with fire and he stared at her disbelievingly at first.

"Everything is not going to be okay! You didn't see the way that news tore up that family. He was nine years old Nina. _If _we do solve this case and things go back to normal around the lab that family will never be the same. Everyday that mother will wake up, go downstairs to fix breakfast, and realize there's one less place to set and one less mouth to feed. The grandmother of the second victim will see no reason to live anymore because the center of her universe was ripped away from her just like everyone else in her family. The brother of that little girl will blame himself for the rest of his life because he told her to leave him alone while he hung out with his friends. And that's just the families. What about the friends? What about those two little boys that were there when their friend was abducted? They'll think all their lives if only I'd done something. You don't know what it's like to lose the person you love the most in the world!" he shouted at her. For a minute all she could do was stare. Then, as calmly as she could, she stood up from the bed and began to leave the room. Greg realized what he had said a little too late and sighed, "Nina I-" he began, but she cut him off.

"You aren't the only one who had to go through the pain of losing someone Greg. And while I might not know what it's like to lose a _living_ child I do know what it's like to lose the center of your universe. I know that sometimes it hurts so much you can't breathe and you can't move and you think nothing could be worse and death would be a blessing because the pain would go away. But I also know that life goes on. And no matter how bitter and cold hearted that sounds it's the truth."

"Life doesn't go on for everyone." At his words she turned to face him and the pain in her eyes scared him.

"Yes, it does."

**Five Hours Later or ****3:00 pm******

Cassandra sat at the table picking the crust off her peanut butter and honey sandwich. She ate the crust and sat the heart of the sandwich down on her paper plate as she reached for her glass of milk.

"Hurry up and finish eating. I've got to leave soon honey." Nina told Cassandra walking into the kitchen. She had yet to pull her waist length hair up into the usually messy bun she wore at the nape of her neck.

"Will my hair ever be as long as yours?" Cassandra wondered through a mouthful of gooey peanut butter. She took a gulp of milk to get the excess peanut butter from the roof of her mouth as she awaited her mother's answer.

"If you want it to." She replied hurriedly. She cleaned up the small mess Cassie had left in her wake as her daughter finished her sandwich.

"Ready." Cassandra proclaimed proudly as she dropped her dishes into the sink carelessly.

"Ready for what?" Nick asked coming into the kitchen and ruffling Cassie's neatly combed hair.

"To go to the babysitters." Nina explained grabbing Cassandra's backpack from the counter and handing it to her. The young girl slung it over her shoulder and tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for her mother.

"I thought Marie and Shawn were busy tonight."

"That's why God invented last-minute babysitters." Nina began to usher Cassandra out of the kitchen when Nick grabbed Nina's arm roughly. He had visibly paled and Nina regarded him cautiously. "Nick?"

"She can come to the lab with us." He said guarding any evidence of what might be wrong.

"That's a last resort. Besides this is easier. He lives on the ground floor."

"He?"

"Yes, he. Nick is everything okay? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly giving Cassandra a small shove indicating for her to leave the room. She slipped out without a sound and waited on the couch, humming a song she had heard earlier on the radio.

"Do you know this man? Is he someone you trust? You can't just hire the first babysitter that comes a long." Nick whispered harshly.

"Hey, guess what Nick? I've been a mother for almost ten years now. I happen to think I've gotten pretty good at it." There was a long tense silence before Nick responded.

"Do you know him?" he asked her once again his hand still gripping her forearm forcefully.

"I've met him a couple of times. He helped save Cassandra from that man the other night and he's willing to watch her tonight while I'm at work."

"You can't just leave her with some stranger."

"Well when you become her mother you can decide, but until then it's up to me." Nina wrenched her arm out of Nick's grasp. "Let's go Cassandra."

**Derek Brenner's Apartment—Sunday April 11—****3:25 pm******

"Thanks again for watching her on such short notice." Nina said as she handed over a small, white medicine bag. "Just make sure she gets her shot before bed and she knows better than to eat sweets so don't let her con you into giving her any."

"It's no problem. My father was a diabetic so I'm used to it." Derek smiled at her and set the bag on the kitchen counter. Nina looked passed him to Cassandra who sat on the floor absorbed in some action movie that was on.

"Her bed time is nine and I'll be by to pick her up around three-thirty or four. Are you sure that's okay?"

"I promise it's no problem. If it had been I wouldn't have offered to watch her." Nina smiled and visibly relaxed.

"Alright then, I better get going," she told him, "Cassie honey I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye mom." Cassandra replied airily with a wave of her hand. Her eyes remained glued to the picture in front of her. "Have fun." Nina told Derek before leaving.

**Crime Lab—Sunday April 11—****4:00pm**

"Cutting it close aren't we Nina." Grissom reprimanded as she rushed into the lab.

"Sorry new babysitter." She told him breathlessly. Grabbing the evidence he handed her she got to work. "Hey Grissom," she said before he could leave, "were you ever able to find out what chrysolyte was?" Grissom winced and sighed.

"I haven't had anytime. I'll get to it as soon as I can." He told her sincerely.

"Don't worry. I'll probably have free time before you do."

"Well you might want to start your research with the bible. I'm beginning to think this might be religious like Greg theorized." Nina thanked him and Grissom left the lab.

He walked slowly to the break room, flipping through the folder in his hands.

"Hey Grissom, they've brought in a suspect. He works at the Wildlife Range and he wears a gold ring with a red X." Warrick said walking quickly toward Grissom.

"Get Nina so she can ID him."

**Line-Up—Sunday April 11—****4:26 pm******

Nina stood behind the glass watching as the six men walked into the room. She studied each one intently even though she knew immediately the man who had attacked her and her daughter.

"Number four." She said as calmly as possible. Catherine put a reassuring arm on her shoulder and the two women showed a knowing look. "Cassie won't have to come in will she? I don't want to put her through that."

"It won't be necessary." Brass informed her, "your positive ID will be enough to hold him for awhile and we'll bring in the two boys to see if he's the same man."

"Thank you." Nina said shaking his hand, "I better get back to the lab, lots of tests to run." Nina excused herself and walked calmly to the bathroom. She splashed some cool water on her face and took a deep breath. Color slowly returned to her face and her hands stopped shaking. She took out her cell phone and called her daughter.

**Crime Lab—Sunday April 11—****10:12 pm**

Nina sat at her computer with a black bible opened in her lap. She stared intently at the screen as she scrolled down the page. The new pieces of evidence from all the new suspects, including DNA and pieces of jewelry, lay forgotten.

It had been a slow night. There were no reports of missing children being found murdered in Arden. This fact had only fueled Nina's curiosity. So while Grissom sat in his office reading his bible and chatting with the Father from the local Catholic Church Nina surfed the web for faster answers. So far her research had been slightly helpful. She had discovered chrysolyte was another name for peridot. Grissom's hint had also been helpful and she was now searching the online bible for the word chrysolyte. She hit enter and hoped there weren't too many results. Her prayers were answered when the word only turned up once.

Nina grabbed everything she had printed, along with the highlighted verses in the bible and ran for the break room. "Hey," she said slightly winded, "I think I know what he's doing. If you don't catch him he'll keep killing children and leaving behind jewels. He won't stop until twelve children are dead. He thinks he's calling on God to bring on the end of the world. It's all right here," she threw down her bible, it was opened to page 1188, the Book of Revelations chapter 21. She had highlighted three of the verses and she read them aloud. "_The first foundation was jasper; the second, sapphire; the third, a chalcedony; the fourth, an emerald; 20 The fifth, sardonyx; the sixth, sardius; the seventh, chrysolyte; the eighth, beryl; the ninth, a topaz; the tenth, a chrysoprasus; the eleventh, a jacinth; the twelfth, an amethyst. 21 And the twelve gates were twelve pearls: every several gate was of one pearl: and the street of the city was pure gold, as it were transparent glass. 22 ._ If you don't stop him it'll get worse." Nina told them. Greg slid the bible across the table so he could look at it as though to reassure himself of everything she had just told them.

"But of the five kids that have been killed only three of them all had the gems in their mouths' you were talking about." Sara told her, "Is he using some other reference?" Nina shook her head and put the other papers she held in her hands on the table as well.

"Chalcedony is another name for bloodstone and sardonyx is another name for agate He used a red jasper gem. The red stone stands for justice and defense. People use it to right unjust situations. The sapphire gem promotes clarity and inspiration. The bloodstone is used for emotional purification. They all mean something and have something to do with how the children are laid out. The first boy that was killed was laid out in a pentagram, right?" Nick nodded, "Well, Sir Gawain, the nephew of King Arthur used the pentagram as his personal symbol. It stood for the five knightly things generosity, courtesy, chastity, chivalry, and piety."

"All right," Warrick said, "we know all the kids are nine and they go to the same school. Let's see if we can find anything else they might have in common that could tell us how he picks his victims and go from there." Nina left the room and let the four CSI's get to work. Content with being heard she went back to the lab and began eliminating suspects from the case. With each person she eliminated her spirits fell a little more. She was about to go get a cup of coffee when she came across the gold ring with a ruby X in the center. She took it out of its plastic bag, swabbed it and tested the sample against all of the blood samples collected from the victims. The last one she tested came up with a match. She grabbed the paper from the printer and raced down the hall.

"I've got a match." She told them all happily. "The ring you gave me it has blood on it and it's a match to the fifth victim. Didn't Doc Robbins say he found a bruise in the shape of an X?" Sara nodded. "There's a small ruby missing. Did he find anything on the bruise?" Nick jumped up.

"I don't know, but I'll go check and if he hasn't I'll make him double check." Nick was out of the room before anyone could utter a word. Warrick stood up as well.

"I'm going to go inform Brass of our findings and go with him to talk to the principal. Maybe we can get the school closed for a day or two and inform the parents to keep their children inside."

**Notes**: Sorry for the delay, but I had birthdays, including my own, and my brother went to Maine and I could go on forever with all my excuses. This was all I could get out of my brain right now. The next chapter will be up as fast as I can get it typed because it's already outlined and everything. Unlike this chapter was. Anyway please review. It keeps me going. Thanks!


	5. Roses Say I'm Sorry

**Title: **You're the One

**Summary:** Greg hires Nina to be the new lab tech and Grissom upgrades Greg to CSI Level One. His first case has to do with a nine year old boy who was sexually abused and then murdered.

**Spoilers:** Reference to Burden of Proof.

**Notes:** Here's the second Episode. I'm trying to keep up maybe an update of every two days because of work and time and money. Wait... money doesn't have anything to do with this so we'll just forget that.

**Chapter Five:** Roses Say I'm Sorry

I don't want to be around  
When you come down  
I just wanted you to know  
The roses always grow

-- Tonic "Roses"

I'm sorry this happened,  
I'm sorry I cared.  
I'm sorry you gave up,  
It's really not fair.

-- Better Off "I'm Sorry"

**Woodlawn****Cemetery****—Wednesday April 14—****8:30 am******

Droplets of dew still covered the freshly cut grass and the wind blew softly so as not to disturb the grieving visitors. He stood by his car, observing from a distance. If his boss knew he was there he knew he'd get a lecture for making this case personal. He couldn't help it though. How could one not sympathize with the grieving family members who had lost their beloved son, brother, uncle, and friend?

After all it wasn't that long ago he had watched his own brother die before his eyes. He had compared it to lightning at the time. One moment there and the next minute gone. Swept away in a few swift movements, a blur of red and black. The only sound, the screeching tires and his lifeless body making a sickening crack as it hit the pavement. He hadn't even screamed. A few onlookers had, but his brother was silent. He never even had time to scream.

Greg wondered if the little boy had screamed. If the two sadistic men who had tortured him hadn't gotten off on his helplessness. He griped his keys in anger and he felt the blood run between his fingers. It felt better, felt like a way to release his anger and frustration.

The stark white chairs were set up in five neat rows. The casket was made of oak and polished until the mother could see her broken soul in the reflection. White roses laced with baby's breath and greenery sat on top of the small casket and flowed gracefully down all four sides.

White roses.

Odd choice of color for roses at a funeral. But red was always overrated.

At his brothers funeral he had picked out an unusual flower. The florist had told him the name after he selected it, the Bleeding Heart.

He thought it had been perfect.

His mother had broken down at the sight of it.

He remembered reading somewhere that white roses symbolized innocence and purity and youthfulness. Maybe the roses were perfect.

Greg spotted Nina and Cassandra in the crowd of mourners standing next to Catherine and Lindsey. Since finding out their daughters were in the same class the two women had become close friends, leaving Sara to be the odd one out. Poor Sara seemed to be left out of everything. Even the mourning of the victim's. Greg knew for a fact that Grissom had sent sympathy cards to each family and Nick and Warrick had both pitched in to help start funds for the funerals for the five victims. Sara hadn't been included in any plans or arrangements. Sometimes Greg thought she had a right to drink, but he wasn't supposed to know that she did. So he pretended he didn't.

He was debating whether or not to give his condolences to the family or just leave without being noticed when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see the young girl who had answered the door bouncing a baby on her hip all smiles when she believed they were there to tell her that her brother had been found _alive_.

"I wanted to thank you for catching the men who did this to my baby brother." Her voice was flat, her face lifeless. If her eyes were the window to her soul than she had lost it in the past week. He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do. Say your welcome and walk away. He didn't know if he would be able to handle that. "Everything your lab has done for all of us was very generous. If there's anyway I can ever repay you just let me know. Because of you my little Will can rest in peace." Greg had his answer now. He knew what he could say. It wouldn't make things right for this family, but maybe her child could grow up in a loving, caring home.

"There is one thing you could do." He said tentatively a little scared to look her in the eye.

"Anything." She whispered eagerly.

"Don't give up on you son. He'll need you. Always." She looked at him a bit shocked at first, but it soon left her face and a small grain of hope could be spotted in her eyes.

"I never would. He's all I've got. I'd do anything for him." Reassured with that knowledge he tried to smile and pat her comfortingly on the back, but he failed miserably. The smile turned out to be more of a grimace and he felt stupid patting her shoulder.

He retreated to his car. Letting out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding he drove off in search of Sara.

He needed a drink.

* * *

The schools were closed for a total of three days.

Monday because the killers had yet to be detained.

Tuesday because the killers had been detained.

Wednesday because all of Las Vegas held a memorial service for the five young children that had been taken all too soon.

Doc Robbins and Nick had found a tiny ruby embedded in the girl's skin and Nina had confirmed it belonged to the ring.

Jason Meegs had been arrested and brought in for questioning on the whereabouts of his partner. While in custody he had gone insane. He yelled out names and screamed of how the end was near and if he didn't finish giving up the children all of the innocents would be lost to the hands of the evil. Brass had jotted down the names as fast as Meegs had shouted them out.

All fifteen were brought in until the two boys identified Marcus Danse as the man who posed as an officer. He was automatically guaranteed four life sentences without the possibility of parole due to the fact all four boys had been under the age of fourteen.. Add to that five counts of murder and to top it off impersonating an officer Brass was almost positive he would get the chair or the gas chamber. Maybe even lethal injection. Personally he hoped for whichever was the most painful.

Things between Nina, Greg, and Nick had been tense since Sunday morning.

Tuesday Derek appeared at the apartment while Nina slept with her arms wrapped tightly around her daughter. He introduced himself to Nick and did everything within his power to prove he would never hurt Cassandra or Nina for that matter. Nick accepted this although he wasn't all that thrilled.

At least Nick and Nina were on friendly speaking terms which was more than could be said for Greg and Nina.

Nick had made them apologize to one another when Cassandra had started to notice something wrong between the two of them.

That had been on Friday.

Things were tense until about Saturday morning when Greg awoke to a steaming plate of bacon on his nightstand. He showed his gratitude by chipping in for the babysitter for the next month.

Nick and Greg both got together and bought a dozen yellow roses—which symbolized friendship—and gave them to Nina. She had taken half and put them in a vase on their kitchen table and the other half sat on her desk in the crime lab.

Despite what Greg had said before

Life did go on.

--finis—

**Notes:** All right well the second episode is completed and I hope you all enjoyed. I tried to add a bit of Greg angst towards the end. The third installment will be up shortly so be on the lookout. It's called _Saying Goodbye_. For more Greg and Nick angst read _Everything's Not Lost_. It centers on their past sins and demons.


End file.
